Valve actuators for camless valve trains of internal combustion engines have been proposed in the art. Such valve trains are often controlled with algorithms which have limited bandwidth. However, due to changes in engine operating conditions, such as thermal expansion and speed transient, such algorithms offer low repeatability from cycle to cycle and cylinder to cylinder and sometimes do not provide full capability of variable lift.
It is desirable to provide a hydraulic engine valve actuator control that adapts to changes in engine operating conditions to provide precise valve lift and satisfactory seating velocity over a wide range of conditions. It is also desirable to provide a valve actuator control having increased flexibility and full capacity for variable lift. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a valve actuator control for an engine that meets these desires.